Addonexus
by EpicJello
Summary: An old friend of Yukio's helps him out on the first day of cram school after a certain 'incident' with his brother. Who is this person ? Where exactly is this person from? These are questions that arise during the events at True Cross Academy. Herp Derp. I suck at summaries. , Based mostly on the Manga. Rated T for language and violence. Rating may or may not go up.
1. Prologue

A sharp gasp emitted from her lips as soon as she felt the cold nothingness around her. Lime green eyes quickly snapped open when the familiar surroundings registered in her mind.

She didn't need to look around to tell where she was.

It was all too familiar.

A small sigh escaped the young woman's lips when she gently closed her eyes.

"I see…"

Her voice echoed in the emptiness around her lightly glowing body. She flinched. Even though she has been here many times it's affect on her was still there. It was so cold and black. It never changed.

"It's been seventy five years already….."

Scoffing, she threw her head to the side.

"I should have known I wouldn't make it to seventy six." Glaring into the abyss, she mumbled. "Figures…"

Tilting her head back she continued her thoughts aloud as her hair fell behind her floating body. A small light came from the distance causing the woman to squint her unnatural colored eyes.

"I wonder if I will actually die this time…"

Closing said eyes she let the warm light take over.


	2. When a room is destroyed help is found

**Hello! :3 Sooo...This is my First story on here and I hope you enjoy it! I am still a novice when it comes to writing so any Constructive Criticism and tips would be lovely! X3**

**Hnnng! ****Sorry it's so short. It was longer on my laptop! DX Everything is so short on here! Paragraphs! Chapters! UGH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exoeist/Ao No Exorcist. It belongs to the rightful owner of Kazue Kato. I only own my OC that has yet to really enter the story. :3**

* * *

"IF SHOOTING ME IS GOING TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER THEN PULL THE TRIGGER!"

Rin charged at his brother, blue flaming demon blade in hand. All Yukio could do was watch as his brother's tail lashed behind the elder twin. He was shaking, his gun trembling, but he wouldn't allow it to be noticed. He was an exorcist after all.

"SHOOT ME!"

Rin grew closer, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't pull the trigger on his sibling, the one who inherited Satan's Blue Flames. A strong wind rushed past Yukio and not a second later a blade cutting through flesh was heard.

"Wha-?"

"Ahh." Sir Mephistso Pheles, who was still at the scene, watched in awe as the scene played before him. What interesting entertainment this was to him. He was enjoying he event quite a bit.

Noticing it wasn't he who was cut; Yukio looked behind him only to see a demon that he failed to notice sliced in two and burning to ashes.

"I don't know who you think I am…" Rin sheathed his blade and spoke as his flames continued to reduce. "…but I'm not low enough to fight against my own Brother!"

Yukio lowered his gun, he regeted pointing the weapon at him greatly with his back to Rin, he asked; "…Father's last moments…what were they like?"

Rin looked at his brothers back in surprise before turning to look at his blade once again. That wasn't a question he was expecting at this moment. At their Father's funeral or even whenever they finally got the chance to talk alone, possibly. Yukio always seemed to be busy after he passed on, but Rin wasn't expecting to answer that question in this situation.

"…He was damn cool." Squinting, Rind tried to hold back the tears as he remembered the events that happened not too long ago. "He died protecting me…and it's not because of revenge or anything like that that I decided I wanted to be an Exorcist. I just…" Turning to his brother he declared, "…want to become strong. I don't ever want anyone to die because of me again!"

Yukio smiled in realization and looked at his brother as well. How similar and different they both were. Even if Rin inherited the flames of their Biological Father and not him, they were still the same in some way.

"In that case…I was the same way"

Rin look at his young brother quizzically, curious as to what he was getting at.

"I too became an Exorcist simply because I wanted to become stronger."

"Then…" Rin crossed his arms and glared at his younger twin, the tension slightly raised. "I guess that makes us the "Idiot Brother Duo"…!"

"…I would rather not be lumped together with you."

A small silence fell between the two as they registered what had just transpired.

"Sensei!" A student's voice called out from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?!"

"Yes, I'm fine." Looking at his surroundings he noticed how damaged it was. Debris and items scattered across the floor along with the flames that engulfed at least one third of the room. "Though I can't say the same thing for the classroom." He had almost forgotten about the bodies on the other side of the door.

"Guahh! When did all this…?!" Rin spouted as he finally took notice to the room.

"You rally are a dangerous one." Yukio sighed. His brother's lack of acknowledging the area around him was almost nonexistent.

"I…I just…have to lean to control it okay?!" Rin stared spazzing. Did he really do all of this?!

"Nii-san" Hearing his brother speak, Rin perked up and looked at his brother. "If you truly mean to aim to become an Exorcist, then the words I just said to you will always haunt you."

Turning to walk away, Yukio continued. "'Just die please.' I will not be the last one to tell you that…or indeed to think it. I think you need to be prepared to face that fact."

Opening the door Yukio confronted the students as he let his words to his brother sink in. "I apologize for the trouble everyone. Let's continue this lesson in a different classroom."

Rin watched his brother, but his mind was in a different place. All of the things he will have to go through. All of the troubles hi existence might cause. _Bring it on.._

"You too Okumura-san."

"Coming Sensei!" Rin smiled and ran after his classmates. _I am used to people hating me._

* * *

"Yukio, where are we going?" Rin walked a few steps behind his brother as he rested his hands behind his head, letting him lead the way.

"It's 'Okumura-Sensei' during class hours." He replied adjusting his glasses with his middle finger. The dim lighting reflected in them hiding the Sensei's eyes, and along with them, his thoughts.

"Yeah yeah." Rin mumbled, continuing to make fish faces as he watched the old, yet elegan,t scenery pass him.

"We are heading to my old friends classroom. There are not classes being currently taught there at this hour. Hopefully we can borrow it until we are assigned to a new room." He glanced at his brother accusingly before walking up to a closed door.

"What is that look for Spotty Four-Eyes?!"

"It's Okumura-Sensei." Raising his right hand he knocked on the door one-two-three-four times. If he knocked any less the body on the other side would be grouchy. It was one of the ridiculous pet-peeves the other had.

A quiet "Come in." was barely noticeable behind the door. The sex of the voice was almost nonexistent and was deemed ambiguous at this point of time.

Yukio cracked the door, letting the soft beats of the music inside drift out, before looking at his new students. "Stay out here while I go and explain what happened." Before they could get a glance inside, Yukio disappeared behind the door.


	3. Help Is Found And The Savior Arrives

**Eeh...I feel this chapter is slightly better but still crap. I feel like I just put in conversatons and actions. Ugh! Anybody have tips I can use to fix this?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exoeist/Ao No Exorcist. It belongs to the rightful owner of Kazue Kato. I only own my OC. :3**

* * *

"Evalesco-san, I have a favor to ask." Yukio made sure he was far enough from the door just in case curious ears tried to listen in. He knew his brother would try, but the others it was hard to tell.

The one named Evalesco jumped at the sound of her name. After calling for him to come in she went back to the painting she was working on in the front of the room. She didn't have class yet and it was spacious. It was just enough for her to walk around and do her normal antics when she was working on something.

"Yukio." A pouting face appeared from behind the makeshift burlap privacy screen attached to the old easel the girl always used. Another pet peeve, looking at her work before it's finished. "How many times have I told you to call me Aevum?"

Walking to the desk that was near her left, she picked up an old rag to wipe the paint off of her hands. Even though her hobbies tend to be messy, she still liked to look presentable, well, on her first day at least. Hence the black apron over her clothes, her burgundy hair tied up in a high bun, and at least three rags lying on the desk. Along with water and whatever cleaning items she may need lying in the back of the rooms, out of sight. After the first impressions were over with everything would once again be a mess.

"Besides, we've known each other for about, what, three years now? We should be on casual terms by this point." Smiling at the boy she leaned on the desk and rested her right fist on her hip. "Anyway, what was the favor you needed?"

"Well," Yukio adjusted the books and folders he was holding at his left side. "We had an incident in my classroom and it needs to be repaired. Since you don't have class at this hour, could we possibly use yours for the time being?"

"Hmm," The female put her thumb and curled index finger to her chin in thought. "So that was the ruckus I heard earlier. Alright, you can use it."

Standing straight she walked over to her easel and folded the legs in to make it easier to move. Holding it against her shoulder she went to the back of the room. Thankfully, the canvas she was painting on was secured in its place.

"Just let me get my things out of the way before you let them in." Setting the large object down, she unfolded the legs once again. Also adjusting the burlap box back to its original position, the only difference being the extra flap of fabric hanging in front of the work. It served its purpose of blocking stray eyes from her painting while she was away.

Making her way back to the front of the room she gathered the rest of her things in a large bucket along with the small speakers attached to her phone that continued to play Aha! By Imogene Heap since Yuko walked in. I was one of Aevum's many favorite songs to work to.

"While you are using the room I'll go to the book store and check out a few new novels I've been hearing about, along with getting coffee." Setting the bucket and small speakers down, she looked at Yukio and proceeded to take off her paint covered apron. "Do you want anything while I'm out?"

"No thank you, but thanks for the offer."

Aevum pouted, not believing him one bit. Her strange green eyes looked him over, searching for any signs of fatigue. She squinted her eyes, but spotted nothing. _That boy can keep his composure pretty damn well. _

"You're not very talkative today, well, you're less talkative than normal." She looked at the wall in the back of the room and hung the apron on the coat rack near the back door, a space away from her Exorcist uniform coat. She definitely did not want to get paint on that, oils were too hard to get out of nice fabric. "Could it be because of the _incident_ that occurred just a bit ago?"

She didn't need to see Yukio to tell she got his attention. When something was bothering the male it was hard to tell, but there were times when he unintentionally have small hints. Now it was the way he was clinging to his books in his right had and he barely engaged in the conversation. They were small, but if you looked for them they were defiantly there.

"Welp!" Aevum broke the uncomfortable silence. "I'm off!"

* * *

"Can you hear anything?"

"Not really. It's all muffled."

"Shima! Other guy, whatever your name is! Get away from that door!"

"But Bon, don't you want to know what they're talking about?!"

"No!"

"You're no fun. Aren't you even a little curious?"

"No! It's none of our business. If we were to know Okumura-sensei would have told us!"

"You guys are a bunch of idiots. Right, Paku?"

"What was that weird-brows?!"

"Bon, calm down"

"Stay out of this Konekomaru!"

As the arguing ensued Rin Okumura stayed where he was with his ear pressed against the door. There were so many things he didn't know about his brother. So many things he failed to realize before. What other secrets was his brother hiding from him?

Rin's face quickly met the cold floor.

"Rin." His brother's stern voice called down to him. "What are you doing?"

"U-um..w-well.." Rin tried desperately to think of an excuse to hide his 'investigation.' However, nothing came to mind in time.

Sighing, Yukio adjusted his glasses, clearly irriteted. "Just come in."

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of the first exorcist class for the new cram students.

"That's all there is for the Anti-Demon Pharmaceuticals class today. Don't forget about the homework I assigned to you." Yukio glanced at the back door Aevum escaped through close to an hour ago in order to avoid the students. All while saying something about 'making a good first impression.' However, her things she left behind didn't remain unnoticed by the elder twin. "Thankfully your next class will be in this room so you don't have to move to another room. If you need to go to the restroom, you may, or if you need to get up and walk around the room before the next class starts, you can."

The first to move was Rin and where he went to wasn't where he should be. The easel. One specific thing Aevum did not like to be touched the slightest bit. Unless she gave permission anyway. That in itself was rare.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Rin." Yukio called to his brother as he started his paperwork at the desk. It wasn't necessary for him to move until she came back.

"Why? What's gonna happen?" Rin frowned, not fully understanding what his brother was trying to say. Shrugging it off he looked at the burlap covering his view from the easel. All he had to do was move it to see what was hiding under it. Without a second thought he lifted the fabric up. "I can't see anything…."

The scattered student's attention turned to the hallway where a light, but fast, tapping sound could be heard. What ever it was started to come closer to the classroom. A loud bang came from the door as it swung back and hit the wall.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Yukio sighed, still working on the papers in front of him. _So much for good first impressions._

A foot collided with the demons head and it soon hit the wall not a foot away. Before Rin could register what was going on he saw the faces of his classmates pass by. He soon realized he was being dragged on his stomach by his left leg to the front of the classroom.

"H-hey! What's…" He looked over his shoulder to try and see the person who injured him, but stopped when he saw the coat of the Exorcist uniform slung over the persons back. Along with a plastic bag filled with two cylinder like objects.

"I assume this is yours." Rin's leg was immediately dropped on the hard floor in front of the desk. While he had the chance he rolled on his back and turned to look at the being that drug him.

"He's yours now." Yukio's voice chimed, looking up from his paperwork for the first time since the woman entered the room. "You're three minutes late for your class."

"I wouldn't have been late if you just told me what you wanted me to get you!" The woman was starting to get angry at this point. "Here." She slammed the mineral water she grabbed out of the plastic bag on the desk in front of the other Instructor.

Yukio stacked his paper work into a pile and gathered the rest of his things together. "I told you I didn't want anything."

"Bullshit! Just take the damn thing!"

"I don't want it."

"I don't either. I hate the stuff!"

"Fine.." Yukio gave in, grabbing the bottle with his empty hand. He knew she would just argue until he did anyway. She does every time she tries to 'help' someone. "Go on with your class."

* * *

"Alright!" The woman pushed her arms thought the sleeves of her uniform. Sitting on the desk she took out the second object from her bag, a Vanilla frappuccino, and placed it beside her. The students could now get a good look at their new Teacher.

Her burgundy hair was in a loose high bun, under her Exorcist coat she kept open was a black v-cut leather vest. Below the vest, white bandages could be seen under the small portion of the sleeveless arms and it covered cleavage that would be exposed if it were not for the white fabric. She wore the tie of the males True Cross academy uniform and tucked it under her vest as well. It covered the small portion of abdominal skin the buttoned vest with the upside down 'v' it created. She wore black pants that were tucked into her knee high black boots, which slightly puffed out from the entry of the black leather, with lime green trimmings that closely matched her eyes.

"Time for introductions! I am your Instructor Aevum Et Evalesco, you may call me Evalesco-Sensei in class. Outside of class I frankly don't gave a damn what you call me as long as it's not derogatory in any way. I teach Mythological Studies. The goal of this class is to help you identify whatever demons or other creatures you might run into throughout the remainder of your life. I will also teach you about whatever other crap is thrown my way the higher up may deem important. I have three rules in this class: One: Respect each other. You will need to rely on other to make it through this world. Two: Respect others beliefs and belongings." Aevum quickly glared at Rin who was now in his seat with a red boot imprint on one side and a red blob on the other. "And Three: No Foul language in this class room. Before I let you ask ant questions I would like to state that, yes, I am around the same age as you. I also graduated a year after Yukio in cram school. He is my senior. Any other questions?"


End file.
